I'm a Witch
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: What happens if Harry wasn't the only prophecy? What happens there is another, but Dumbledore simply abandon it and work with Harry instead? Sakura/ ?
1. Prologue

** Summary:**_ What happens if Harry wasn't the only prophecy? What happens there is another, but Dumbledore simply abandon it and work with Harry instead? Sakura/ ? Vote for the main pairing on my profile page. _

This story should be short and bitter-sweet. I haven't made any real pairings in this story yet, but I know this story would have some romance in it, so vote for the pairings you wanted on my profile page :)

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

I just own the plot and the ocs.

Please review and tell me what you think on it so far ^^

* * *

_**I'm a Witch **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Prologue**

"You're sure this will work, Albus?" A woman with long pink-haired asked, worried, as she held a bundle of blankets in her arms that hid a baby. The old man with long white-haired and a long beard, looked at the woman weary, his moon-shaped glasses reflected the moon reflection above, as the two figures stood in a clearing in a forest.

"I'm afraid this is the only way to save her." Albus sulking, told the young woman. The young woman jerked violently, trying to hold back her tears. She wanted her baby back. The magic they were about to perform would be a high level of dark magic. A life for a life, but she didn't want her baby to become a weapon to be used in the future against_ him._

"We must keep her away from Voldemort till the time is right." Dumbledore opened the blanket revealing baby with short curly pink haired. Her face was pale, growing paler than the minute. If they don't do the spell she mind as well be lost forever and the plan to defeat Voldemort would be ruined.

"Have you said your goodbyes?" He implied her husband.

The young woman shook her head. No she couldn't handle goodbyes. If she tried she wouldn't be here now reviving her daughter. Her husband would disapprove of her choice and try to stop her. Hopefully, her daughter would be taken care of where she was going.

Albus Dumbledore face softened.

"You're doing a very brave thing, Mrs. Serene. You would have made a proud Gryffindor." Dumbledore, muttered,

"_Morte ad Vitam_." A string of blue light came from the tip of his wand and encircling around the young woman and the baby. Screams; the young woman screamed in pain, watching with watery eyes as pieces of her own flesh became undone before her. It hurts, she tightened her hold on the baby, one last time, before she feeling herself drifting off, fading. Her baby began to cry loudly overhead, the spell was working, her baby is alive, but she felt herself fading away. A life of a life. At least she could die happily, she was alive. Her wonderful baby is alive.

Albus caught the baby just as the light dimmed away, and the mother was nowhere to be seen. Dumbledore looked down at the bundle sadly, it was a huge shame that she would have to grow up without a real mother. He grimaced realizing, he had one more step to his plan. He couldn't let Voldemort hear of this child. He would have to send her into hiding.

Tired.

Albus felt very drained from the advance magic he just done.

The baby cried loudly,

"Shhh everything is alright, child. You're safe." He reassured the crying baby, and soon her cries died down.

"Now, what should we do with you Sakura?"


	2. Chapter One

**Summary:**_ What happens if Harry wasn't the only prophecy? What happens there is another, but Dumbledore simply abandon it and work with Harry instead? Sakura/ ? Vote for the main pairing on my profile page._

Thanks for the amazing reviews! Alerts and Favorites :) This chapter explains Sakura's childhood. So the theme is basically family and hurt-comfort. So I changed some things in the Naruto timeline a bit. The Third Hokage is the one bringing Sakura to her new home, after Dumbledore dropped her off with the out of retirement Hokage. It had been 2 months since the 4th Hokage died.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

I just own the plot and the ocs.

Please review and tell me what you think on it so far ^^

* * *

**_I'm a Witch_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter One: Signs of Magic**_

Sakura was only three years old when she shown a few signs of magic, but her adoptive parents only thought that she would make a great shinobi one day. She managed to move things with just her mind when she was across the room rather easy and so unlike any other child with her gift she done it at will instantly, no wand, nothing but her mind.

She was quiet smart for her age too. She learned how to read easy in another language that wasn't her own. English, and this almost scared her parents, but they loved her all the same.

She can even talk within complete sentences, but sadly, her strength physical didn't improve, but somehow her mother was proud of that. She was normal in that aspect at least.

Her parents loved their daughter even the first time they met her when the Third Hokage came to their house in the middle of night carrying the bundle, requesting them to raise her like their own child. They didn't have any problem with it. They always wanted children anyway. When Sakura father inquired more information from their Hokage he only got was the baby's name, age, and birthday. His advice was to raise her well that one day she will be important to everyone. They're raising a heroine.

.

.

.

When Sakura turned six years old her parents debating a good few weeks if they should let her go to regular ninja school with the other children of her age. It was the right path for her, but they were also worried. Other children picked on her for her 'extremely' abnormal forehead which Sakura came home in tears about.

This was a huge step for her, but in the end they decided to let her attend. Since she finally made a friend with a little girl named Ino. Her parents were so happy with that new improvement and often urge Sakura to invite Ino over for dinner almost every week.

It was at the start of her seventh birthday, that things went down hill. People were teasing her once more after a year of being calm. Ino and her were being in a rocky friendship, her mother didn't have a clue on what about, and she was failing her Tai-Jutsu classes.

Her lack of upper body strength was uncommon. Many children passed her up on track, but her mother could only guess was because her daughter was always have her nose stuck in those books.

At least she was the smartest in her class.

.

.

.

Flower arrangement.

Sakura brought home a vase filled and decorated with flowers. It had been her first flower arrangement class and she was good in it, not great, but good. Her mother put the vase on the dinner table with fresh water each day with a hint of sugar to last the flowers for a bout a week and a half, till she brought home another of her project.

Sakura was eight at this time.

She let her hair grew longer when just last year she wanted her mother to cut it for her. Her parents didn't know what the sudden change was, but all they knew was their little daughter loved to arrange flowers.

The house was filled with them about three weeks in the class.

They're raising a beautiful daughter.

.

.

.

Classes.

She wasn't on top on every classes it would be certainly alright if it wasn't the fact that she was failing about two of them for once. Her body wasn't healthy or ready for the training that the teachers put on her so suddenly. She came home everyday with bruises and scratches.

Children often picked at her for being so weak that she would have been just a normal person if it wasn't for her knowledge and the good grasp on the basic nin-jutsu.

Her parents didn't understand it.

They weren't shinobi.

They were just normal people with no powers at all. Which made them felt even worse that they couldn't help her.

Sakura doesn't seem to have motivation to get any better.

It was too much pressure for a child just 10 years old.

.

.

.

Crying.

She ran home crying.

Which send her parents on full alert.

Why was she crying so much?

Who hurt her?  
They wanted answers, but as Sakura explained through her tears that she 'accidently' almost killed a student they knew something was wrong.

How?

She didn't know. All she knew that he was picking her on the color of her hair and the next thing she knew he was on the ground bleeding from head to toe. It took two medics to heal the boy, and they send her straight to the Third Hokage. Her parents didn't know why they weren't contacted.

The Third Hokage simply told her that she was special.

That she didn't know how to use her powers yet.

That with extra training on her charka control she could handle them.

She was only 11 years old and already she almost saw a person dying, and she was the one who inflicted it without even knowing. They were worried.

.

.

.

It had been a year since she had got over the incident. The boy who she hurt didn't even bother her anymore. He just told his friends that she was a monster, which hurts more than anything to her.

She came home once more but this time very excited.

She passed.

She was on her way to graduating the school and was already placed on a team of three.

The only names she gave them was Naruto, which their daughter easy expressed her extreme hate over, and Sasuke Uchiha.

They both known who Naruto was. Every adult in the village knew, the boy was a hero. Sakura mother didn't know why the villagers treated him bad. The boy saved the village from the Nine Tails, that was amazing.

As for the Uchiha,

Her mom only knew they were one of the most respectful and powerful clans in the village.

The way her daughter talked about the Uchiha boy it was like she was having a crush on him.

Her daughter first crush.

It brought a smile to her face and angry scowl from her father.

She was growing up.

.

.

.

He came.

Just a day after Sakura left on her mission with her teammates.

The Third Hokage quickly told her to get her ready, that in a few short years she would be leaving to another place where she came from.

The news shocked them. So sudden, they always thought they would have their little girl. The news broke their hearts, crying, they pleaded, but the Hokage only looked at them with pity, and told them that it was no other way. That she was needed where she was going for the greater good.

They cried.

When Sakura arrived back just two days later, they acted normal, but they know she suspects something. They haven't even told the girl she was adoptive yet.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary:**_ What happens if Harry wasn't the only prophecy? What happens there is another, but Dumbledore simply abandon it and work with Harry instead? Sakura/ ? Vote for the main pairing on my profile page._

Thanks for the amazing reviews! Alerts and Favorites :) This chapter is when Sakura finally meet Albus Dumbledore. Yea I decided to make this story a little longer. :) I'm taking my time with this one tho. Some things change. This happens when Sakura just met Sasuke for the first time after the time-skip. She never beaten Sasori yet.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

I just own the plot and the ocs.

Please review and tell me what you think on it so far ^^

* * *

**_I'm a Witch_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter Two: Weak and Power **_

They were so close. Sasuke was just right there within her reach and she couldn't do anything about it. Naruto tried to get to him but he failed to reason. Sai, their new teammate showed his loyalty to both her and Naruto and didn't try to kill Sasuke. He just tried to talk to him about their bonds of team seven. The bond that he carelessly torn apart and left everything behind.

The bond that made her, Haruno Sakura crumbled to the floor in a mess. Sasuke is gone, leaving rumble of the old Orochimaru base and Sai passed out on the floor between them. Tears, reached her once bright green eyes. She could have done something! Why haven't she? She trained her ass off for three years for this moment! She felt regret and guilt. At least Naruto is trying to keep his promise and bring him back. He mostly doing this for her, knowing her feelings for the raven haired young man.

He done something.

He tried to stop him, while she stood there in a daze staring at him. She was pathetic She felt how strong he was. How easy he got passed everyone. Why was she so weak? Why couldn't she be strong? Do something useful other being a medic. It was always a struggle for her. Her training was rough and Tsunade even commented on how unusual her upper body strength was for a ninja. They spend many months improving it till she decided that her real strength was in Charka control. Hence she learned her super strength within the tip of his fist. Charka.

In the past three years Ino, her rival even improved so much on her skills, even Hinata, while it felt like Sakura never moved from the level from when she took the Chunin exam...where she cut her hair...where she decided that is was her turn to start acting like a real ninja and protect her teammates like they done for her. It snapped her back into reality, nothing will be handed to her. She just had to work harder to gain what she wants than any other shinobi.

She was still useless. This what almost killed her.

She fell to her knees.

She couldn't do nothing right after all.

"Sakura-chan?" a wounded Naruto said, softly, he sat right next to her depressed.

"I'm sorry for not being able to keep my promise. Next time I'll get him. I'll bring him back for you." Naruto crunched his fist tight together and Sakura felt herself tearing apart once more. Naruto sounded so much in pain. She's awful. She only thought about herself. What about Naruto and what about Sai? She wanted to get stronger. She wanted to protect them just like they could for her.

She don't want to sit here and get killed so easy. Just then time froze. Naruto glow bright blue. Sai's body also glow bright blue. The birds overhead froze in the sky. Sakura jumped up quickly, wiping away her tears, confused and shock. What's going on? What's happening?  
She ready her fist for any incoming enemy attack.

Is this a Gen-Jutsu?

She clapped together her hands and with a silent-"Kai" nothing change. If it was a gen-jutsu she could easy dispel it. Everything was still there frozen...

Maybe she was too weak to release the gen-jutsu? Figures.

Then everything seemed to rewind. Naruto stood up and walked backwards to his spot. Sai was up staring what was in front of him.

Her eyes reached the figure.

Sasuke!

Her eyes widened.

What the hell?

Then time started once more.

Talk between Naruto and Sasuke passed by. Sasuke glance at her once more, and saying his comment to her once again.

"Still weak as usual, Sakura-_chan?_" He taunted her. This was when she knew this was her second chance. She didn't know happened but it seems that the gods favor her.

"Sasuke-baka!" She snapped, charging toward Sasuke who raised an eye-brow interested.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, wanting to stop her.

She disappeared.

Sasuke eyes widened before feeling her charka a little too late from behind.

Her fist connected against his neck and he soon flew about 10 yards, not expecting, her action it soon turn into a full out brawl. Sakura's heart screamed against her chest. She didn't want to fight him, but it seems there is no other way. Just before Naruto rushed in, Sasuke glared at Sakura, spitting out blood.

"That was unexpected-" dodging one of Sai's ink paintings, he disappeared. Leaving Team Seven alone.

Naruto stared at Sakura surprised. Having no time to chase after Sasuke.

"That's amazing Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled.

"Indeed it was." Said an old man behind them surprising them. Albus Dumbledore stared down at the ground of teens with slight amusement.

"What are you doing here, old-man?" Naruto questioned to Albus decided that he looked too weak for any real threat among them.

"I'm here to speak to Miss. Haruno privately if you please." He requested politely, to the pink haired young woman.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary:**_ What happens if Harry wasn't the only prophecy? What happens there is another, but Dumbledore simply abandon it and work with Harry instead? Sakura/ ? Vote for the main pairing on my profile page._

Thank you for the reviews, alerts and the favorites. :) Sorry about the long wait, so here is the next chapter of the story. ^^ and wow 53 followers and 23 favorites already? o.o

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

I just own the plot and the ocs.

Please review, reviews encourages me to write more and posting sooner. :)

* * *

**_I'm a Witch_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter Three: Witches and Hogwarts**_

It had been about a few years since he hated to admit forgotten about Miss. Haruno's prophecy, being busy with things with Mr. Potter and the Ministry made him slip his mind about her. Things are turning grave, Harry still grieving from his god-father unexpected demise, Dumbledore didn't think it was a good idea to place anything more on the boy's shoulders. Now, watching, a pink haired girl staring at him confusingly made him think. It was time to move her in the war now. Harry's prophecy was well said, but the girls was actually very simple. It was almost the same as Harry's just almost.

Ablus gave the teen a wary look; "I think your business is done here," noticing that the raven haired boy didn't reappear anywhere. The blonde haired ninja cursed, stomping his feet finally realizing that his friend was indeed gone. This was almost too much for the blonde ninja to handle. At Sakura's sudden power and Sasuke's sudden disappearance he was at a lost when the old man appeared, unexpected. How did he got here anyway? Sai glanced at the old wizard obeserving in the back ground.

Sakura, confused on what she done, shook her head giving Dumbledore her answer. It was too late to chase after Sasuke, sadden on that fact she faced Dumbledore.

Dumbledore held out his arm for her to grab, eyeing his surroundings.

"Maybe your parent's house may suffice?" He suggested waiting for the pink haired woman to grab ahold of his arm. Coming to the realization, Sakura nodded her head dumbly, grabbing the hold of his arm.

"Hold on tight my dear, " He told her and within a minute they both disappeared with a loud crack, leaving both Naruto and Sai behind. Naruto stared at the place Sakura was at, "Sakura-chan!" He called out, mad, angry and scared. Sai placed a hand on Naruto shoulder unsure on how to address the sitiutation, he was never good at handling emotions. The mission was a failure, it doesn't matter where Sakura was, they should report back. Sai shook that urge back. He disobey his order of killing the Uchiha anyway, what good will that would do? He sighed, he read a book about something like this...on how to comfort a friend. Naruto raised an eye-brow at his team-mate, that was when Sai embraced him into a rather a VERY close hug. Naruto grew pale. His eyes widened as he wiggled against his friend's hold.

"Shhh-"

"What the hell Sai-baka?" Naruto snapped, finally, out of his old after minutes of struggling. Sai looked down at his feet.

"I was just trying to help." He muttered,

* * *

Sakura and Dumbledore appeared inside of Sakura's house with another loud crack then another a moment later in the kitchen where Sakura's mother dropped a plate onto the ground shattering it. Sakura, bend, holding her stomach feeling sick was about to vomit, when she heard the old man chuckled.

"It's quite normal for a person first time," He informed her while searching her house for something. He took out his wand and with a small wave she felt herself completely calm feeling much better, she straightened herself. For some reason she felt nothing evil about the man. She didn't have any other jibe about him, but she knew after they travel like that he was far from normal...far from harmless.

Her mother entered the living room a minute later, hugging her tightly.

"Oh thank god you're okay," She sniffled into her pink haired before pulling away and gave Dumbledore a short nod of her head feeling dread. Her father entered a few minutes later, neither panicked on how this stranger came in their house with their daughter. Sakura was confused even more. Does this mean her parents know of him? How did the man know where to find her anyway?

"I know you were coming, the Third Hokage explained a few years back." Mrs. Haruno stated carefully, looking at her daughter scared, Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Good, good. Then this will be much more easier for us all." Dumbledore commented, before turning to Sakura.  
"My dear please take a seat this will be a long unpleasant talk." He informed her and suddenly Sakura wanted answers. Answers to her questions but she knew in dear time she will receive them. Sakura nodded her head, sitting down on the chair in the livingroom, taking in the elder wizard's appearance once more and the way he talked he must be foreign.

She felt dread. What was all this about?

Dumbledore took something out of his robes that looked much like an envelope. The envelope was small and formal. He handed it to Sakura.

"I know it's kind of late Miss. Haruno, but it was hard to find you."

Her hands trembled and she send a look of fear to both of her parents. Her father encouraged her to open it and so she did.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss. Haruno,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Sakura started to read out loud, surprised and disbelieving, on the second page was her so-called school supplies. When she finished she paused.

"So I'm a witch?" She questioned disbelieving, what she just read and heard. Her parents and this old man must be mental...but the power that he showned with just a wooden stick...and the power she display earlier...maybe she was indeed a witch.

Dumbledore nodded his head,

"Sadly I must place you in the six years, shorten your Hogwarts time. During the summer you will read these following books to be set for the upcoming year." He waved his wand once more and soon about 10-12 books appeared right before them covering all the subjects that she should know. Her eyes widened big, he expect her to read this within 2 months?!

"These books contain spells and potion theory along with the history of the wizarding world. These books don't explain everything. I will return and collect you to shop for your school supplies." He paused one moment, before continuing.

"You will memorize these spells and such. Sadly you cannot do them or attempt to do them without a wand." He then told her with a sad smile, before turning back to her parents.

"Thank you for your patience Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, I bid you a good day." Dumbledore smiled and within a few minutes he disappeared with a huge crack. It was silent for a good long minute before Sakura's mother smiled weakly at her daughter-"Dinner will be done within an hour dear, why don't you report back to the Hokage. I'm sure Dumbledore-san didn't stop by." She told her daughter, rushing back into the kitchen with a sob.


End file.
